Maybe it wasn't meant to be
by juliannabriggs
Summary: Kyra Blaine is back and Castle admits his feelings, but will it be for her? or Kate?


Richard Castle walked into the 12th Precinct with Chinese for him and Beckett. He was looking around for her but she wasn't insight. It had been a long case so he knew she was still there, even though it was already 10:00 p.m., he knew Beckett. He figured she was getting much needed coffee in the break room and when he opened the door he stood there silently with a shocked look on his face.

Kate turned to him "What's the matter Castle, you look like you're seeing a ghost?"

Richard Castle was speechless, right in front of him was Kyra Blaine.. the one that got away... twice.

"Hi Rick." Kyra said softly. "It's really good to see you."

No one knew this, but the night they were on the roof he had told Kyra he still loved her, but the next day she left with her husband and didn't hear a word from her again.

"What are you doing here? I didn't think I'd see or hear from you ever again?" Rick said.

Kyra's eyes were starting to get glossy, she had told Kate what happened on the roof and she told Kate that she was getting married and she was happy.

"I think I'm going to do some unfinished paper work and let you two talk." Kate had said.

Castle had heard the door shut and took off his coat and made himself a cup of coffee.

"Richard." Kyra's voice was cracky because she began to cry harder.

Castle looked at her in disbelieve. "Kyra, just tell me what you're doing here."

"I came back for you Rick, I still loved you then, and I still love you now."

Castle sat down, he didn't really know how to respond.

He finally responded after a minute. "Oh really? Because when I told you I still loved you after we kissed, you stood there and said I'm sorry and walked away. I put on a happy 'I'm okay' face, but I wasn't!"

Kyra didn't really know what to say either, she was just about to speak until Castle asked "Where the hell is Greg anyway?"

"I left him."

Castle looked down at his coffee. His mouth was dry from taking a deep breath. He took a sip and finally said something.

"Kyra, when I told you I still loved you, I meant for you to leave him then, not now. I'm sorry, but you made a huge mistake by leaving him. He's a good guy, and don't get me wrong, I will always love you in some way in my heart, but I moved on, I'm sorry."

He got up, grabbed his coat and coffee and slammed the door. Kyra sat there replaying the last thing he had said in her head over and over.

Castle sat down in his chair right next to Beckett's desk. He didn't say a word, he just sat there furiously, he grabbed his food but ended up just throwing it away.

Kate was looking at him with a puzzled look, he was looking down so he didn't see, so she finally spoke "What are you doing Castle? Kyra told me the story, so why are you all upset? She told me she loved you."

"I told her that I loved her a long time ago. I moved on, and now I love someone else."

"Kyra is a way better match for you than Gina is, Castle."

Castle looked up and chuckled. "I don't love Gina."

Kate gave him a puzzled look again, but he saw it this time. "What are you talking about?"

"Me and Gina broke up a little bit ago. She knew I loved someone else."

"Oh. What?.. Did you have some one night stand and meet the woman of your dreams?" she said slightly joking.

Castle looked up and gave her the most serious look he possibly could "You don't see it do you?"

She realized he was serious, so she stopped smiling. "See what?"

"It's you." He said with a smile. "You're the woman I love, you're the one I'm _in love_ with. You're smart, witty, beautiful, independent, and the strongest woman I have ever met."

Kate was in complete shock. She looked down thinking hard, and then looked up at him... She got up and stood in front of him. She bent down, and kissed him.

He was at loss for words. She finally spoke and said "I love you too." She gave a long sigh. "You have no idea how good it feels to get those feelings out."

"Wait.. What happened with Josh? I thought you were living with him?"

"We were, but I found an apartment and he just couldn't handle it."

Castle got up, and kissed her again. He grabbed his keys, and her hand.

"Where are we going?"

"To celebrate. No funny business, just some wine and a relaxing movie together."

Kate smiled and gave him a 'okay, gets go' look.

When they got into the cab Kate and Castle locked eyes are each other.

"Kate, I really do love you, and I promise I always will."

Kate smiled and kissed him. "I love you, and I will forever, promise."

They kissed again and sat in silence waiting to get back to Rick's loft.


End file.
